Sailor Moon Continuum-Galaxia Saga
by Tashasaurous
Summary: A re-written and clearer version to "Sailor Moon Continuum-Part 1". Summary the same as the original, but inside the story is clearer with new story-like epilogues at the end of each chapter. It is the introduction of the main characters of the continuum-Sailor Moon, Cardcaptor Sakura and Pokemon, with POTC appearing in the latter's sixteen and final season of this Saga. COMPLETED!
1. Beginning-The Journey Begins

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Galaxia Saga.**_

 **Author's note: This is a clearer and cleaner re-write of "Sailor Moon Continuum-Part 1", since the first two I noticed are cringe worthy. So I decided to re-write them and make them more like diaries sort of thing.**

 **The Galaxia Saga mainly introduces the beginnings of the main protagonists and their battles which would ultimately lead to their destined meeting.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon or Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon.**

* * *

Beginning-Year 1: 1996.

Sailor Moon-Season 1:

Introduction of main characters: Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Venus, Tuxedo Mask, Luna, Artemis.

Antagonists of season 1: Queen Beryl, the Negaverse.

Story: In the Dark Kingdom Arc of the Saga, it begins in 1996 with Serena(Usagi) Tsukino, a clumsy and ditzy fourteen year old school girl discovering a talking cat named Luna who grants her the power to transform into a super heroine, Sailor Moon, to fight against the evil forces of the Dark Kingdom(Negaverse) and to find both the Princess of the Moon and the powerful and legendary Imperium Silver Crystal.

Along the way, she gains allies in smart school student Amy(Ami) who becomes Sailor Mercury, young high-priestress, Raye(Rei) who becomes Sailor Mars, tall, tomboyish, cooking skilled and martial art skilled Lita(Makoto) who becomes Sailor Jupiter, and finally, Mina(short for Minako), who is secretly famous as Sailor V who would then become her true Soldier form, Sailor Venus, guided by Artemis, another talking cat who is Luna's counterpart and friend, including the mysterious Tuxedo Mask who is actually a young sixteen year old student Darien(Mamoru) who calls Serena, "Meatball head"(Dumpling in Japanese) as they fight against the monsters and the high generals who also seek the Silver Crystal and human energy to take over the Universe.

It is eventually revealed that Serena is the Moon Princess, reborn along with her fellow Soldiers who are her Guardians, and Tuxedo Mask who is actually the Prince of the Earth as they were against Queen Metaria and Beryl who destroyed the Moon Kingdom one thousand years earlier before they were sealed away by Queen Serenity who sacrificed herself to do this, as well as sending her daughter and everyone who perished in the Moon Kingdom to be reborn on Earth without their memories of their previous lives until the Dark Kingdom broke free, the Universe's last hope lies within Serena. After defeating four of Beryl's knights, the Sailor Team come victorous and destroy both Metaria and Beryl forever, but lose their memories of the final battle as a result, returning to their normal lives.

* * *

Sailor Moon R-Season 2:

Introduction of more main characters of season 2: Rini, Sailor Pluto, Neo Queen Serenity, and King Endymion-the future-selves of Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask.

Main antagonists of season 2-first half: Ann and Alan and the Doom Tree.

Main antagonists of season 2-second half: Doom Phantom and the Dark Moon(Black Moon) people.

Story: In the Black Moon Arc(Sailor Moon R; Season 2), in the first half, it shows the Sailor Team living out normal and peaceful lives, but Luna and Artemis are forced to help Serena and her guardians to regain their memories as two aliens, Alan(Ali) and Anne(Ann), arrive on Earth with their dying life force, the Doom Tree, to suck away human life in order to survive.

The Sailor Team, aided by the mysterious Moonlight Knight, who is later discovered as a creative soul of Darien who hasn't regained his memories until the final battle against the aliens, learn that the Doom Tree had given birth to Alan, Anne and more of their kind in their own world until the Dark Kingdom arrived and brainwashed most of them to the point of destroying their home, but not before the Doom Tree escaped, with only Ann and Alan left. Sailor Moon, who rechieved a new transformation locket with the Silver Crystal merging with her locket, cleansed the Tree, and the Moonlight Knight returns to Darien's body, allowing Darien to regain his memories while and Alan and Anne leave Earth with a reborn Doom Tree for a new home.

In the second half shortly after this, a little five year old girl named Rini(Chibiusa) who resembles to Serena arrives demanding for the Silver Crystal, having brainwashed Serena's family into thinking that she is her cousin, while being pursued by the evil forces of the Black Moon who are seeking the Crystal to destroy Earth, led by Prince Diamond, his brother Sapphire and the evil leader the Wiseman.

The Sailor Soldiers all rechieve new transformation pens, and Darien, haunted by nightmares of Serena's death, tries to keep her away from him until he decides to forget the dreams and continue his relationship with Serena. Rini, who at first is relucant with the soldiers, grows fond of them and learns of their idenities.

It's soon revealed that not only she comes from the future of the 30th Century, but she is also the future daughter of Serena and Darien who would both one day become Queen and King of future Crystal Tokyo, having arrived from the future with the aid of a new soldier, Sailor Pluto who is a guardian of the Time Gate, but Rini was kidnapped and brainwashed by the Wiseman who is revealed to be the Doom Phantom who seeks to destroy both future and present Earth by the Dark Crystal, opening a dark gate(later revealled to be a manifested and modelled Kingdom Hearts).

With Sailor Moon cleansing Rini with the silver crystal and her futureself, they both destory the Doom Phantom, close up the dark gate, annihillate the dark crystal, and also unknowingly close up Kingdom Hearts. Rini then returns home after thanking her family's past-selves, and is reunited with her mother, Neo Queen Serenity.

* * *

 _Epilogue of Sailor Moon R-Season 2..._

Serena stood at the park, gazing up at the sky as the sun had almost set. So much as happened to her ever since that day, and now that New Year's Day has come and gone, that would almost be a year ago. Ever since that day when she first became Sailor Moon, she had learned so much of her life; her previous life, her destiny in her current life. She had found her four Guardians who were her most cherished friends, even though they do get into rough times...especially her and Raye.

She also found her lover who at first she couldn't stand, but regaining her memories and also having grown fond of him once more, and with the aid of those she loved, defeated and destroyed Beryl after 1,000 years, only to be thrusted into a new battle against other enemies, and during the third evil forces battle, as the second was really a misunderstanding and that of survival, she had learned what her future would be like.

The very thought of her future made Serena's heart still ache a little. Those thoughts alone were enough to remind her of Rini...her little girl from the future. Like with Darien, Serena couldn't stand the little brat, but as time went on and she began to understand more of the child, she grew fond of her and began to love her as her own little sister.

It was still strange; to think that kid was her own daughter she would one day give birth to in the 30th Century, and yet, Serena still didn't feel like a mother to Rini. Only as an older sister. Was it a different story to Neo-Queen Serenity, her futureself?

 _"I guess that's...goodbye, Rini." Serena muttered, saddened to see Rini disappear into the future...forever. To think that she wouldn't see her again ached her heart. Deep down, while she knew it was the right thing...Serena actually wanted Rini to stay longer._

 _"Just for now." Darien assured her softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. He gave her a soft but warm smile, which Serena gazed up at her lover, and with a quick reminder that they would see her again in the future, she nodded._

"...I bet Rini's already back home by now." Serena said to herself with an emotional smile, wiping away forming tears that leaked in her eyes.

Nodding to herself, Serena turned to walk home, to prepare for the after-school studies at Raye's temple with Raye herself, along with Amy, Lita and Mina to study for the High-School Entrance exams now in a year to come.

Little did she and all of her friends know, a new threat, possible new strict allies, a return of someone special, and new trials were around the corner.

* * *

 **A/N: I'll be doing somewhat Epilogue parts of each other to make it more story-like for each chapter of the Continuum diaries, while each title I'm also working on are still connected to this as well...okay, I'm bad at explaining things, but I do hope you understand what I'm trying to say.**

 **I'll be seeing you in the next chapter in the year of 1997(Not literally, but again, I think you'll understand, guys).**


	2. One Journey Continues, Another Begins

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Galaxia Saga.**_

 **Author's note: I also forgot to mention that Mickey Mouse will be appearing in this as well, or at least mentioned.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon.**

* * *

Beginning-Year 2: 1997.

Sailor Moon S-Season 3:

Introduction of more main characters of season 3: Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn/Hotaru.

Main antagonists of season 2: Professor Tomoe, the Death Busters, the Silence(Pharaoh 90), Mistress 9.

Story: The third arc(the Death Busters Arc), sees the soldiers a year later, being forced to fight against a new enemy, the Death Busters who seek to find the ancient Moon Holy Grail by finding three tailsmens in the pure hearts of three people to awaken the SILENCE and destroy Earth. Serena gains a new Heart Compact and weapon, and is strictly against two new Sailor Soldiers, Amara(Haruka), who is a racer and is Sailor Uranus, and Mitchelle(Michiru) who is a violinist an artist and is Sailor Neptune, who are both strict to the Sailor Team and distant away from them as they only seek to find the Tailsmen and the Messiah, only to learn that they both have two of the Tailsmen, and the return of Sailor Pluto, who arrived in a human form of Trisa(Setuna), has the third and final Tailsmen on the top of her Time-Key staff.

Rini, who is now a year or two older, has returned to the 20th Century to begin her training as a new Soldier-in-Training, Sailor Mini(Chibi) Moon, meets and befriends a sickly girl named Hotaru who is unknowingly(even to herself), the perfect vessel of the evil Messiah of Darkness, Mistress 9, to summon the Silence the destroy Earth, and is also a Soldier of Destruction, Sailor Saturn, who, unlike the rest of the Sailor Soldiers, only had her body reborn, with Hotaru being the new soul.

Sailor Moon is also revealled to be the Messiah of the Moon Holy Grail, and she uses this power to save Earth, becoming Super Sailor Moon, while saving Hotaru after the latter vanquishes her evil counterpart due to her strong friendship with Rini, and nearly sacrifces herself as Sailor Saturn, and was reborn as an infant, returned to her father who was possessed but he too was freed, his memories lost. Their mission complete, Amara and Mitchelle leave, while Sailor Pluto returns to her post as Time Guardian. Rini also briefly leaves, but she returns via her parents' permission.

* * *

Cardcaptors(Cardcaptor Sakura)-Seasons 1 and 2:

Set during the events of Sailor Moon S-Season 3.

Introduction of main characters: Sakura Avalon, Madision Taylor, Keroberous(Kero for short), Tori, Julian, Li Showron, Meilin Rai, Yue.

Story: During the third arc of Sailor Moon, also introduces the first arc of Cardcaptor Sakura(The Clow Card Arc), beginning with Sakura Avalon(Kimomo), a ten year old school girl, also living in Japan but just outside Neo Tokyo in a small town of Tomodeo. One day, she discovers the Clow Book and Clow Cards, which, by her unknown power, accidently releases all but the Windy Card all across. It also awakens Keroberous(Ceroberous), a guardian Beast created by the magican Clow Reed, in a fake flying teddy-bear with a tail and wings form, nicknamed as Kero, as he discovered what happened, and, sensing strong magical powers within Sakura, deems her as a Cardcaptor with a sealing staff to recapture all of the freed Clow Cards.

Sakura is at first reluctant to do so, but eventually accepts her new life as a Cardcaptor, soon aided by her best friend, Madision Taylor(Tomoyo), a rival Li Showron(Shaoron) who is a descended of Clow Reed and believes he should be the new master of the Cards, and for a while, Meilin Rai who grew up with Li from Hong Kong in China, and a skilled martial artist.

Once all of the Cards have been captured, Sakura is forced into the final Judgement against Yue, another creation of Clow Reed who has been sleeping within Julien(Yukito) who is her older brother's best friend and unknowingly Yue. While Li fails, Sakura, with the aid of Miss MacKenzie from London, suceeds, in the progress of transforming her Clow Staff into a Star Staff with her own power of Stars, and, with Yue's judgement, is deemed as the new Master of the Cards.

* * *

Sailor Moon Super S-Season 4:

Set during the events of Cardcaptors-Season 2.

Introduction of more main characters of season 4: Helios(Pegasus), Diana.

Main antagonists of season 4: Queen Nehelenia, Zirconia, Dead Moon Circus.

Story: During the second part of the Cardcaptors, in the fourth arc of Sailor Moon(The Dead Moon Circus Arc), sees the Sailor Soldiers fighting against the new enemy of the Dead Moon Circus who are in search of Pegasus who possesses a golden Crystal in his horn on his head, and has found his way into Rini's unknownly golden Dream mirror to hide. After gaining trust within Rini who keeps the knowlage of Pegasus a secret, Pegesus grants her and the Sailors new transformation devices in super forms to fight against the Dead Moon Circus who look through people's Dream Mirrors to find him. During this time, Rini and Pegasus, who reveals himself as Helios in his human form, fall in love with each other.

Eventually, the evil Queen Nehelenia, the leader of the Dead Moon Circus and who had become immortal by swallowing up dream mirrors after learning of her future and had been sealed away by Queen Serenity, plots to use the Golden Crystal to rule Earth. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon, with the aid of their allies and Helios, use the Golden Crystal to defeat her, causing her to age into an old woman which is what Nehelenia feared, before she resealed herself inside the mirror realm to keep her youth. Thanking the soldiers, and promising Rini that they will meet again someday and always think of each other in their dreams, Helios returns to his home to continue his duties to guard the Golden Crystal.

* * *

 _Epilogue of Sailor Moon Super S-Season 4..._

In Neo Tokyo...

Serena was practically bouncing up and down happily the moment she got the results of the Entrance Exams. She then spun around and around, laughing and squealing, which got Rini's attention as she came outside to see what the commotion was about.

"Serena...why are you so happy?" Rini asked, puzzled, as both Luna and Diana joined her, puzzled and a little freaked out...at least Luna was freaked out. Diana was just confused.

"You won't believe this!" Serena said, happily.

"Believe what?" Luna asked, eye twitching slightly.

Serena in response held up the result papers in front of the trio, saying happily, "I made to High School! I'm gonna be a High School student after summer vacation!"

"You...actually passed?" Rini asked, incrediously.

"That is amazing. Congratulations, Serena!" Diana said, happily.

Luna on the other hand, despite having seen Serena study, was twice as shocked. To think that the teenager would actually get in...Amy's lectures really must've helped after all. Still, the black cat couldn't help but ask, almost mockingly, "Who are you and what have you done to Serena?"

"The best part is, now that I'm gonna be a High School student..." Serena paused for a moment, before concluding happily, "When I turn sixteen, I'll be able to finally marry Darien!"

Rini and Luna both sighed while Diana blinked, then shook her head. Trust that to be the first thing on Serena's mind as a new High School student; qualifications of marriage.

"Serena, shouldn't you be focusing on your High School studies and such first before thinking about getting married?" Luna asked with a sweatdrop.

"And you still gotta get your High School uniform." Diana added.

"And meet up with the others in the park after New Year's Day too." Rini added, which got Luna and Serena's attentions.

"For what?" Serena asked, blinking.

Rini sighed, and while she was saddened about this, she decided that it was by time to say this. "Now that I completed my training...Diana and I are gonna go back home to the 30th Century."

The teenager blinked, shocked and somewhat saddened by this announcement. Rini was leaving? While Serena did support her future-daughter's decision and had come close in losing her during the final battle against Nehelenia, deep down, she was definitely going to miss her. Still, Rini did need to spend her life in the year of her origins...if that made sense.

"Then I guess we'd better get started, right?" Serena said, smiling, even though it was to mask her true feelings.

Little did they and everyone else know...in the new year, more trials were coming their way, which would test everything Serena would ever know and had ever learned.

* * *

 _Epilogue of Cardcaptors-Season 2..._

In Tomodeo...

Sakura was at home, thinking about everything that's happened to her for almost an entire year. She was in her room, gazing at the Clow Book and all of the Clow Cards that were back where they belonged, and to add all of this...they were hers, now. After completing the Final Judgement, Yue, the hidden half of her crush, Julian, offically named her the new Master of the Cards, as well as the master of him and Kero.

But Sakura didn't feel any different now that she was offically the Cards' new master. Now that her quest was finally over...other than Kero living with her, the knowlage of Yue, and Li having become her friend, would things finally return to normal for her and Madision?

Part of her, admittedly, was still haunted by the vision Yue had shown her that, should Sakura had failed, everyone would have the love for her stripped and she would be forced to live a lonely and sad life as punishment. The erasement of her mother, none of her friends would be her friends...and her father and brother treat her like a stranger...and Julian wouldn't exist anymore.

"Hey, Master Sakura!" Kero suddenly appeared in front of her face, smiling happily.

"Ah!" Sakura yelped in fright, before relaxing and scolded, "Kero! Don't scare me like that."

"Aw, c'mon, champ. I was only trying to cheer ya' up!" Kero pointed out, shrugging as he hovered in the air.

"Cheer me up?" Sakura blinked, confused.

The guardian beast in his false form hovered around his new master who was also his friend, pointing out, "You look like you were having doubts for a moment there. So I thought I'd try and cheer you up."

While his presence did make her feel better now that she thought about it, Sakura couldn't help but agree that what he said was part of the truth. Sighing after a moment, Sakura asked, "Kero...do you think I'll be a good Master?"

"Why do you say that?" Kero asked, starting to become concerned.

"Well, it's just..." Sakura began, hesitatedly. "During the Final Judgement...when Yue used the Wood Card against me...I saw a vision...of what would've happened if I didn't pass."

The now nearly eleven year old girl paused, not sure if she should continue or not. Forcing herself to do so, she sighed once more, before continuing, "...I saw a world where...where no one would treat me the same way as they still do now...you and Julian wouldn't be there...and even Mom's pictures would be gone...and I'd be all alone...and I lost my memories."

By the time she finished explaining, Sakura felt tears form in her eyes and the urge to cry almost overwhelmed her. Lowering her head and feeling ashamed, she couldn't help but mutter, "If Miss MacKenzie wasn't there...with Clow Reed's bell...I don't think I would've passed at all...and I can't help but feel like I...that I cheated somehow...and maybe I'm just-just not fit to be the Cards new Master."

Well, that certainly explained why Sakura was feeling down. She was doubting herself and her own abilities. Kero was even more worried than ever and seeing the girl say such thing broke his heart. So, being the comforting friend and mentor that he was, Kero hovered over and gently rubbed the top of Sakura's head.

"Sakura, there's no rule in not getting help from Miss MacKenzie. Even Yue knew that. Besides, even with a little help, you managed to break free all on your own, and with your own magical powers, it was you who changed your staff-something that even I didn't see coming." Kero told her, softly.

When Sakura didn't answer but did look up at her friend in slight surprise, Kero continued, "Every magican never start out perfect immediately after getting their titles. Even Clow Reed doubted himself when he was your age...at least that's what he told me, anyway. But the point is, even magicans get help somewhere, when the need calls for it."

"Really?" Sakura asked, feeling a little better.

"Well, like I told ya' on the day when we first met, I never said being a Guardian is easy." Kero shrugged, "Being a Master isn't easy, either. But you never gave up, Sakura, and no one's ever gonna give up on ya', either. What you saw was nothing more than a vision, and you shouldn't let that get to you. The future is yours to create whichever way you want."

The more Sakura absorbed her mentor's words, the more she realised that he was right; she shoudn't let that vision get to her. She has passed, and she had saved the future where everything was alright. Even Clow Reed had confidence in her, even from the Afterlife.

Nodding and smiling, for real this time, Sakura pulled Kero into a hug and even gave him a gentle kiss on the head, muttering, "Thanks, Kero." not noticing that Kero, who hadn't expected the kiss, blushed bright red in the face.

But even though Sakura had captured all of the Clow Cards...in the new year, her journey was far from over, and new challenges were waiting up ahead of her as well as her friends and allies.

* * *

 **A/N: Writing Sakura's epilogue was emotional, I have to admit. Next chapter and the rest of this will be in 1998...the Legendary Long Year.**


	3. 1998-The Legendary Long Year-part 1

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Galaxia Saga.**_

 **Author's note: Now we get to the changes from the original version of season 5 of Sailor Moon(Warning: Major Spoilers of "Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-The Real Story").**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon.**

* * *

Beginning-Year 3: 1998-Part one.

Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-Season 5:

Introduction of more main characters of season 5: Sailor Dark Moon, the Three Lights, the StarLights, Ri-Ri(Chibi-Chibi).

Main antagonists of season 5-second half: Sailor Galaxia, the Dark Galactic.

Story: The fifth arc(the Dark Galactic arc), sees the Sailor Team a year later, now in 1998, and Serena and her four guardians in high school. In the first half of the new arc, however, Nehelenia somehow managed to escape from her prison(done by Galaxia) and returns and curses Darien before kidnapping him, which threatens the 30th Century and Rini's existance as the future is starting to change into darkness.

The other soldiers, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto(who once again returned to Earth), and Hotaru, who, after meeting her pastself's spirit, grew up quickly to the point of regaining her true age, and given her pastself's spirit's powers, and with all eight soldiers, Sailor Moon becomes Eternal Sailor Moon, which not only saves Darien, brings back Rini(who briefly vanished from existance), and frees her friends, but also frees Nehelenia from her childhood loniness and is reborn as a child to regain friendship.

In the second half, after Rini returns to the 30th Century once more, Darien leaves for University in America for studies, causing Serena to become lonely, but not before giving her an engagement ring, the two becoming officially engaged. At this time, during Darien's departure, Kaylie(Kurai, based on Kurai from the fanbased series of "Sailor Moon Sacrifice"), a lonely teenaged girl who arrives in Japan from New York with her parents.

The three lights, a three boyband of Seiya(who has developed romantic feelings for Kaylie upon first sight), Taiki and Yaten who are all secretly male counterparts of their female-selves, the Starlights who arrived from an Alternate Universe in search for their missing Princess, as well as finding a way to stop the new enemy, Galaxia and her dark cohorts from finding the Dark Star-Seed which would threaten all of the stars.

Serena meets Kaylie, feeling like they know each other, and both discover that Kaylie is a new soldier and Sailor Moon's counterpart, Sailor Dark Moon. But instead of being evil, Kaylie, who only wants to have friends and feels guilty for having dark powers, decides to become a member of the Sailor Team, with the Starlights and the Three Lights aiding them to fight against Galaxia despite the Starlights and the Three Lights being distant from the group.

As Serena and Kaylie grow closer in their friendship, developing a sister bond, the team soon find a little three year old girl simply named Ri-Ri(Chibi Chibi), who, like Rini two years earlier, brainwashes Serena's family into thinking she is Serena's baby sister, and who Serena quickly bonds with.

Soon, however, Princess Kakyuu, the Starlight's Princess, arrives after saving Sailor Moon and Dark Moon, revealing not only that they are both twin sisters from the Moon Kingdom and that Kaylie had died due to the darkness in her heart before Beryl's attack, but that Galaxia was once the most powerful Sailor Soldier during the Sailor Soldier War five thousand years earlier in a deadly battle against Chaos, an evil Enitity whom sought out to destroy all of the worlds in the great Realm of Light which all worlds and universes, including Earth, reside in.

Galaxia, in desperate attempts, sealed Chaos inside her body, but it took over her body instead. In her last hope before becoming who she is now, sent her own Star-Seed to find a pure-heart chosen, taking form of Ri-Ri and found Serena who is the pure-heart chosen. Chaos-Galaxia also seeks Kaylie who has the Dark Starseed which will destroy the Realm of Light. After taking Kuyua's starseed which killed her, Galaxia flees to another universe in a barren wasteland world with Key-like weapons(later revealled to be Keyblades), with the all of the Sailor Soldiers and the three lights following her, as Darien, unaware of this, is left behind on Earth.

A final epic battle begins in the Barren world(later revealled to be the Keyblade Graveyard), which had sent the Starlights back to their Alternate Universe, turning Sailor Moon's four guardians into stone, killing Uranus and Neptune, sucking away Hotaru and Trisa's powers, and having the three Lights sacrifice themselves to save Sailor Moon, Dark Moon and Ri-Ri who has become Sailor Mini Mini(Chibi Chibi) Moon who then transforms into the Light of Hope which is enough to seal away Chaos, then transforms into the Sword of Sealing for both Moon Princesses to eliminate Chaos by sealing away Galaxia(as done before).

Instead, Sailor Moon and Dark Moon, both becoming their Princess selves, use their combined strengths to help the trapped Galaxia overcome Chaos and free her, destroying Chaos once and for all, sending it back into the minds of all life, where it will reside along with the Light of Hope; Light and Darkness returning to balance, and finally freeing Galaxia from an five thousand year nightmare.

After Galaxia leaves on a new task to return the starseeds she stole as Chaos back to their rightful owners, this act allows all of Sailor Moon's allies to return to life, while Ri-Ri, also revived, thanks her 'Big sister Serena' before returning to her true form, becoming Galaxia's Starseed and returning to her body.

The Sailor Team return to Earth, and while the Three Lights decide to join their counterparts and Princess for the Alternate Universe, with Seiya revealing his love to Kaylie before leaving, Kaylie, due to her father's job, leaves Japan for Phenac City in the Orre Region, promising that she will meet up with Serena again, now rebonding their bond as true sisters before leaving. Serena and her friends, with their fight against Chaos finally over, return to their normal lives, and plan to attend a tornament just for fun in months to come.

However, their journey is far from over.

* * *

Cardcaptors(Cardcaptor Sakura)-Season 3:

Set during the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-Season 5.

Introduction of more main characters/antagonists of season 3: Eli Moon, Ruby Moon, Spinal/Suppi.

Story: During the fifth arc of Sailor Moon, in the third arc of Cardcaptor Sakura(the Star Card Arc), sees Sakura and her friends in a new year of school after the final judgement. However, when a new student named Eli Moon and his older 'sister' Ruby, arrive from London, they are unknownly the new opstacles for Sakura who, when strange things begin to happen and the Clow Book transforms with her name on it, is forced to use the power of her star to transform all of the Clow Cards into Cards of her own, the Star Cards(Sakura Cards) as their power begins to be drained away and if she doesn't transform then, they would dry up and become normal cards.

Eventually, after seeking answers from Clow Reed by briefly travelling back in time with the Return Card, Sakura and her friends learn that Eli is in fact a reincarnation of Clow Reed who has learned that unless the cards gain the power from their new master, they would dry up and become normal cards, and had caused the strange events in order to have Sakura transform the cards. Eli then casted the world into darkness(just moments after the Sailor Team leave Earth briefly to battle Galaxia/Chaos) and tasked Sakura to transform the Light and Dark Cards before the sun sets or else Earth would be in an eternal sleep for eternity.

In the end after transforming the Light and Dark Cards with the aid of Keroberous, Yue and Li Showron, Sakura becomes the official new Master of the Star Cards, before Eli and his companions return to London, and Li, his own task finally done, is told to return to Hong Kong by his mother, much to Sakura's dismay. At this, Sakura magically creates a new Star Card of her own, a nameless one which has a Heart with wings, and she smiles, her hope renewed and now believes she will see Li again as the two began to form romantic feelings for one another. Some time later, Sakura and Madision, with Tori and Julian, head over to a tornmament in months to come.

But this is just the beginning of a meeting Sakura wouldn't even notice.

* * *

Pokemon-Season 1:

Set during and after the events of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-Season 5 and Cardcaptors-Season 3.

Introduction of main characters: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock.

Main antagonists: Jessie, James and Meowth(the Team Rocket Trio).

Main antagonist of season 1: Giovanni.

Story: During and after both the fifth arc of Sailor Moon and the third arc of Cardcaptor Sakura, the first arc of Pokemon(the Original Arc) in the first season of Pokemon, the story moves away from Japan and into the land of Kanto in Pallet Town, where Ash Ketchum, a ten year old boy who dreams of following his late father's footsteps and become the world's greatest Pokemon Master, wakes up late on the start of his journey to rechieve his first Pokemon, missing out on the three starters, Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, the latter which was rechieved by his rival Gary Oak, the grandson of the famous Proffessor Oak who, having had one extra Pokemon left, gives Ash a Pikachu who disliked Ash at first, but after they were attacked by a Flock of Spearow, having been saved by Ash, Pikachu in return saves him, and the two grow a strong bond, witnessing a new Pokemon(later revealed as the Legendary Ho-Oh) for the first time.

They meet Misty, whom, after Ash stole her bike to save Pikachu, follows him to make sure he pays her back, and who is the youngest of the four Cerulean City Gym Leader sisters and who dreams of becoming a Water Pokemon Master, and Brock, a former Gym Leader of Pewter city and the oldest son of ten sibilngs of his father Flint who allows him to join Ash to fufill his dream of becoming a Pokemon Breeder.

While Ash travels to gain eight gym badges to compete in the Indiego League, he and his friends, both human and Pokemon, also fight against the evil but clumsy trio, Jessie, who was born from a poor foster family and grew up unable to fufil any of her dreams, her partner James who ran away from home when he was a young boy due to an arranged marriage, and Meowth, a Pokemon who can stand up right and speak human language, who are part of the evil organization of Team Rocket who plot to steal Pokemon for their leader, Giovanni who wishes to rule the world.

During his journey Ash gains the eight gym badges after going through many crazy adventures, capturing more Pokemon while releasing some(Butterfree and Primape), and competes in the Pokemon League, making it through all four rounds, while Gary lost in the fourth round. However, Ash lost in his fifth round, coming up to top Sixteen of the Pokemon League.

Supported by his friends in a valuble lesson, unfazed by his loss, Ash sets of home to continue training.

* * *

 _Epilogue of Sailor Moon Sailor Stars-Season 5..._

In Neo Tokyo...

Serena was at home after another normal and peaceful day at High School, having written a letter to Darien to tell him how things went. She still missed him dearly, but was relieved that he didn't have to go through a massive battle for once, but wondered if he was okay.

Right now, she was writting another letter...this time to a dear friend who was also her dear sister she was glad to have found and reunited before having moved to another region here on Earth.

 _"Dear, Kaylie._

 _How have you been?_

 _Since you left for Phenac City, things had been quite normal here in Japan.  
But even then, I couldn't stop thinking about you and I don't plan to anytime soon._

 _I wish we both could've hanged out longer and sometimes I wish you didn't have to leave. Whatever you're doing for your future, though, I hope that it'll make you very happy. The Scouts and I are even planning to visit you so we can hang out together again like when you were living here._

 _And don't worry about the darkness inside you. It doesn't matter if you have it or not. You're you, and you'll always be the same kind and caring person and sister, because I will always see that in you._

 _I hope this letter gets to you, because even though we're far apart right now, we'll always be there for each other; both as friends and as sisters, just like back in the Moon Kingdom._

 _With best wishes and love,_

 _Serena."_

Nodding to herself, Serena carefully folded the letter and placed it into the envolope, writting her name as well as Kaylie's name. She then gazed out at the window of her room, where it was a nice, sunny day.

"I wonder...how all of you are doing...Darien, Kaylie, Rini...and Galaxia." Serena muttered to herself.

Wherever the now freed Galaxia was, Serena was certain she would be fine and was redeeming herself on her new journey. For some reason, the Moon Princess had a feeling it wasn't the last time she and her friends would be seeing of the Legendary Sailor Soldier.

While things are peaceful now, Serena is unaware of the new challenages of this year...and in the next two years to come.

* * *

 _Epilogue of Cardcaptors-Season 3..._

In Tomodeo...

Sakura and Madision were walking home from another day of school, as it's been a week since the departure of Eli, Ruby, Spindal and even Li. Things had at long last returned to normal, especially now that Sakura had gotten stronger in her magical abilities and that all of the Clow Cards had been converted into Star Cards.

"It's kind of weird." Sakura spoke up after a moment of silence.

"Like how weird?" Madision asked, curious on what her best friend was talking about.

"Everything happened so fast, it's almost like...like I never even felt tired when transforming the Cards, or how Eli caused the strange disturbances." Sakura explained. "Even though it's all over...I can't help but feel like, it's not really over."

"Are you worried that something else might happen to the cards?"

Sakura paused, as did Madision, before the former replied, "Kinda. Before we met Eli that day, Kero told me that it's never over; that the world of magic is always changing and my adventure won't be over, until I pass the Cards to somebody else."

She was silent for a second, then continued, "Not only that...somehow I sense there are others out there...people like me who...noticed changes in their lives too. I can't really explain it...it's just...I think about Eli and Li and his family...and myself...and then maybe...there really are other people with magic out there in the world."

"Well, the world is huge." Madision replied, starting to understand where Sakura was coming from. "And everyone's are different compared to ours, and everybody here in Japan."

"That's true." Sakura giggled. She then gazed up at the sky, saying, almost to herself, "I wonder...if I'll ever meet those people someday."

Madision giggled, saying happily, "Well, if you do, then count me in to join you!"

"Absolutely!" Sakura happily agreed, smiling at her best friend.

This moment alone was the trigger of what Sakura and her friends would face in this year, and in another two years to come.

* * *

 _Epilogue of Pokemon-Season 1..._

In the Kanto(Indiego) Region...

Hours had come and gone since Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi and Brock left the Indiego Plateu now that the Pokemon League was over. They couldn't believe how fast time flew ever since they started their journey, first on their own and then together. Now, Ash and his friends were back in Pallet Town, arriving at his house where he'd expected his mother waiting for him.

Taking a calm deep breath, Ash opened the front door, announcing as loudly as he could, "I'm home!"

But everything was dark...and somewhat empty.

"Mom?" Ash called out, as he and his friends, all confused, ventured and looked around the house. They looked in the living room, the kitchen, the laundry, and the bedrooms, even out at the gardens. But nothing. Not even Mr. Mime.

"There's nobody here." Misty said, puzzled and concerned.

"Where are they?" Ash asked, wondering where his mother and Mimey had gotten to.

Brock, being the oldest and more mature, thought deepily before suggesting, "Maybe they're out shopping or something. We should ask Professor Oak."

"Yeah, good idea." Ash agreed.

"Pikachu." Pikachu muttered.

So the group ventured up towards Professor Oak's lab and even then, the researcher didn't answer when they rang the doorbell. Concerned and even more confused, Ash and his friends ventured inside, calling out to him.

"This is starting to become creepy." Misty shuddered slightly.

"Togi?" Togepi squeaked, puzzled.

"This is so weird." Ash agreed.

"Maybe he's out with the Pokemon in the field?" Brock suggested. It made sense.

Ash, being the boy that he was, then teasingly said in an ominous tone, "Or maybe the entire town's been abducted by aliens or ghosts."

While Brock shuddered at the very thought of that, Misty glared at Ash, saying in annoyance while trying to hide her own fear, "That's not funny!" in which only made Ash chuckle cheekily.

"Pika Pi..." Pikachu sighed, exasperated.

Despite the teasing, Ash and his friends decided to investigate the back. The moment Ash opened the glass, doors, however...

"SURPRISE!" A loud chorus of people called out, nearly scaring Ash out of his skin and even gave Pikachu, Brock, and Misty a fright, while Togepi jumped, before happily giggling. Once they recovered, the group were surprised to see almost everyone of Pallet Town there, including Professor Oak and Delia Ketchum.

The yard had apparently been transformed into a party, as lots of tables of different kinds of foods, including food stands, were all over the place. Drinks as well of juices and shakes.

"Welcome home, honey! And congratulations!" Delia said happily.

"Mom? Professor?" Ash asked, stunned. He hadn't been expecting something like this. Recovering and feeling generous, he then muttered, "Is this for me?"

"Your mother planned it ever since we came back to Pallet Town." Professor Oak explained.

"Even though you didn't win the entire competition, you still made to top sixteen and I am so proud of you. So is everyone else." Delia said warmly to her son, and the crowd all gave out their own congratulations to the young trainer who was starting to feel overwhelmed.

Ash couldn't be anymore happier.

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks, Professor." Ash said, trying to hold in his emotions. He felt Brock place a hand onto his shoulder with a warm smile of his own, and even Misty smiled warmly at him, giggling happily. Piakchu leaped onto Ash's right shoulder to share everyone's happiness.

Despite the welcome home party, little did Ash know, his journey had only just begun, as it did for his friends.

* * *

 **A/N: The other chapters will focus on Pokemon until the final Movie dairy which will end the Galaxia Saga. See you then!**


	4. 1998-The Legendary Long Year-part 2

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Galaxia Saga.**_

 **Author's note: The rest of this, as you will know, focuses on Pokemon. The ending of this story's Pokemon Season 13 is completely different, making it the second changed story of the Continuum.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon.**

* * *

Middle-Year 3: 1998-Part two.

Pokemon: Orange Island Adventures-Season 2.

Introduction of another main character of season 2: Tracey.

Story: Shortly after arriving home in Pallet Town, Ash then travels through out the Orange Islands in the second season(with Brock briefly leaving the group) at Professor Oak's request to retrieve a mysterious GS Ball(the mystery behind it never revealed) from Professor Ivy, before learning of the Orange League. After meeting a new companion named Tracey, a Pokemon Watcher, and rescuing an infant Laprus, Ash then gains four Gym Badges from Gym Leaders who give out trials rather than the usual Pokemon Battling style, still fights the Team Rocket Organization(mainly Jessie, James and Meowth) and becomes champion of the Orange League.

After the end of the Orange League, Ash's Laprus reunites with it's mother and herd while saving them from a group of pirates and in the aftermath, Ash releases Laprus to be with it's family before finally returning home to Pallet Town once again where he and Misty are reunited with Brock who returned...after being heartbroken by Professor Ivy.

However, Professor Oak is unable to figure out the mystery of the GS Ball while Ash loses to an one-on-one battle against his rival Gary who leaves for the Johto Region, causing Ash to become inspired and determinated to follow when he learns of the Johto League. The second season ends with Tracey staying behind to become Professor Oak's assistant and Brock rejoining Ash and Misty to travel through out the Johto Region.

* * *

Pokemon: The Johto Journey Trilogy-Seasons 3(Johto Adventures), 4(Johto League) and 5(Master Quest).

Introduction of an important and another future main character: Casey.

Story: On a new quest to compete for the Johto League, Ash, Misty and Brock travel across the Johto Region where, after help to save one of the Region's starter Pokemon for Professor Elm and meet a new trainer named Casey(who is an Electrabuzz Baseball fan and a lover for all Pokemon Black and Yellow), capture some new Pokemon and with Ash defeating the eight Gym Leaders to gain the Gym Badges for the Pokemon League.

Also through out the journey, the group learn more about the mystery of Pokemon, including the legendary Fire Bird Pokemon Ho-Oh who is said that it's flames restored life after the end of a Pokemon War centuries ago. By the end of season 5(Master Quest), after helping a Lavitar return to it's mother, Ash finally defeats Gary who begins to respect him as a friend, even though Ash soon loses and comes out Top 8th of the Johto League Silver Conference.

However, at the end of this journey, the Original Arc ends with Misty returning to Cerulean City as Gym Leader, Brock returning to Pewter City, and Ash, seeing Ho-Oh once again which inspired him to continue his dream to become a Pokemon Master, decides to travel to the Houen Region with only Pikachu to make a fresh start. Unfortunately, it also ends with Pikachu falling ill with an over-charge due to another one of Team Rocket's failed attempts to capture him.

* * *

Pokemon: The Houen and Battle Frontier Conquests-Seasons 6(Advanced), 7(Advanced Challenge), 8(Advanced Battle) and 9(Battle Frontier).

Introduction of more main characters of seasons 6, 7, 8 and 9: May, Max.

Antagonists of seasons 6, 7 and 8: Team Aqua, Team Magma.

Story: The second arc(the Houen Arc) sees Ash, with the aid of Professor Birch, and May, a new trainer and the daughter of the Petalburg City's Gym leader Norman, and also unwittingly by Team Rocket, returning Pikachu back to normal. Shortly after, when May gains a Torchic as her first Pokemon, she and Ash travel together throughout the Houen Region, soon after joined by May's little brother Max, an eight year old boy who has intelligence of Pokemon, and then reunited with Brock who is able to return to travelling.

As usual, the group is followed by Team Rocket trio Jessie, James and Meowth, but the Houen Region has two more evil organizations; Team Magma and Team Aqua, who both seek out the Legendary Pokemon Groudon and Kyogre to change and/or rule the world. While capturing new Pokemon, and Ash gaining the gym badges while May decides to compete in Pokemon Contests to become a Coordinator, at the near conclusion of season 8(Advanced Battle), Teams Magma and Aqua are defeated and the two Legendary Pokemon that were captured return to their slumber.

After May comes top fourth in the Grand Festival, and Ash comes top 8th in the Houen League, in season 9(Battle Frontier) they and their companions travel back in Kanto, where May once again goes for the Contests to enter another Grand Festival, while Ash tests his skills at the Battle Frontier. May comes up top fourth again, and Ash wins all of the Battle Frontier, but declines the offer of becoming the future Frontier Brain. In the end of the Second arc, May travels to Johto alone, Max returns home to Petalburg City, Brock again returns to Pewter City, and Ash and Pikachu, and the newly caught Aipom travel to the land of Sinnoh.

* * *

Pokemon: The Sinnoh Trials-Seasons 10(Diamond and Pearl), 11(DP: Battle Dimension), 12(DP: Galactic Battle) and 13(DP: Sinnoh League Victors).

Introduction of more main characters of seasons 10, 11, 12 and 13: Dawn, Piplup.

Introduction of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Specials: Explores of Time, Darkness and Sky: Piplup(Human), Chimchar, Grovyle, the Wigglytuff Guild: Go-Getters out of Gate: Squirtle(Human), Chikorita, Charmander, Pikachu, Pichu, Wishcash Elder, Team Meanies(Ganger, Ekans, and Medicham).

Main Antagonists of seasons 10, 11 and 12: Team Galactic.

Main Antagonists of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Specials: Explorers of Time, Darkness and Sky: Dusknoir, Sableye horde, Primal Dialga.

Story: The third arc(the Sinnoh Arc) begins with a new trainer named Dawn, who dreams of following her mother's footsteps and become a Top Coordinator, and saves and befriends one of the start Pokemon, Piplup, whom, similiar to Ash and Pikachu's start, saves her after she saved him, and decide to become partners, thanks to Professor Rowan, and meet Ash after saving Pikachu, while meeting up with Brock, before all three decide to travel together, competing in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, the Sinnoh League, and fighting against the evil Team Galactic who seek out to use the legendary Pokemon, Palkia of Space, and Dialga of Time to create a new Universe, with the leader Cyrus as it's god, threatening to destroy the Realm of Light.

Near the end of season 12(Galactic Battle), Ash and his friends, with the aid of Champion Cynthia, detective Looker, and even Jessie, James and Meowth of Team Rocket, prevent the Realm of Light's demise and save Earth with the aid of Legendary Pokemon, while Cryus, just as his universe is about to be destroyed as he had given up on Earth and it's inhabits, steps into it before it is destroyed by Dialga and Palkia, with him most likely destroyed as well.

During the events of Battle Dimension and Galactic Battles: Around the same time during Ash's journey in the Sinnoh Region on Earth, in another world of Pokemon, secretly next to Earth but hidden, explores in a dark future where Time has been destroyed and Dialga, the guardian of Temporal Tower, has become corrupted in darkness as a result.

A human boy and a Grovyle travel back in time, set on course to change history, but become separated as a result, causing the boy to lose his memories and transform into a Piplup, awakening in the 20th Century and found by a Chimchar who dreams of joining the Wigglytuff Guild to become an Explorer. Deciding to join Chimchar in hopes of remembering who he is and how he became a Pokemon, Piplup becomes an Explorer, joining Chimchar and forming "Team Pokepals".

However, they soon learn about Grovyle and taken to the dark future by Dusknoir who is an agent of Primal Dialga, sent to prevent history from changing, and tricked everyone in the present into thinking he is a famous explorer to capture Grovyle and Piplup, but they and Chimchar escape thanks to a Pink Celebi(who secretly is in love with Grovyle) who stays behind.

With the aid of the Guild, Team Pokepals and Grovyle find the five Time Gears needed to prevent Temporal Tower from collasping, and find that Chimchar's relic Fragment is the key to find Temporal Tower in the Hidden Land. Arriving in the Hidden Land, they are attacked by Dusknoir, but managed to defeat him, and Piplup is refamiliarized the fact that once history changes, he, Grovyle and all of the Pokemon in the future will cease to exist and disappear. Grovyle sacrifices himself by sending himself and Dusknoir back into the future to give Piplup and Chimchar a chance to save the world.

Defeating Primal Dialga who was in the progress of transforming, Team Pokepals place the Time Gears into the tower and stop it from collasping, restoring time to it's oringal place, free Dialga from being corrupted in Darkness, and, in graditude, revives Piplup after he briefly disappeared due to the future changing, which he can live in the present in the new timeline and continue being an explorer with Chimchar, while in the dark future, which is also being erased, Grovyle, after making Dusknoir realise the error of his ways, and with the aid of Celebi, defeat Primal Dialga before vanishing. However, a being higher than Dialga(most likely Arceus, the God and creator of all Pokemon and who helped to create the Realm of Light), seeing the results of the future Pokemon's actions, decides to revive all of the Pokemon to live in the new future.

However, Grovyle and Celebi end up suddenly back in time, separated by a mysterious enemy who follows them, and Dusknoir, worried for his new friends, follows along with his Sabyle.

Back in the main story: By the end of season 13(Sinnoh League Victors), Dawn comes out top 2nd of the Sinnoh Grand Festival, while Ash ends up coming out top 4th of the Sinnoh League, being the only trainer so far to defeat the mysterious Torias's Darkrai and Latios. After Brock leaves to decide either to continue his training as a Breeder or take his dream to the next level to become a Pokemon Doctor, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn and Piplup, with Dawn's mother's advice, head towards the Orre Region.

* * *

Pokemon: Mystery Dungeon-Search of the Tribe-Season 14...(Warning: Heavy spoilers to the hiatus story that's still being fully written).

Introduction of more main characters of season 14-First half: Michael, Jovi, Doctor Lily, Tasha, Citrus, Renee, Team Snagum.

Main Antagonists-First half: Greevil, Team Cipher, Miror,B.

Main Antagonists-Second half: Horchcrow.

Story: In the first half of the 14th season, Ash and his friends arrive in Orre, with Dawn and her Piplup finding Grovyle, and, with the help of an Unown, learn about where he is from and his adventures, decide to help him in secret while Grovyle decides to become part of Dawn's team. As Dawn competes in the Orre Grand Festival while Ash competes in the Colosseums and at the same time, discovers that five years earlier, his father, Alistair Ketchum, came here to fight against the evil Team Cipher with the aid of four young people, two having come from the future, before he sacrificed himself to save them and died.

Now a new Cipher as arrived, and, realising that Ash is the son of Alistair, deem him and Michael, a new trainer who is entrusted to save corropted Pokemon who had experimented on and turned into Shadow Pokemon of darkness, as threats. Ash also discovers that, upon arriving in Orre, he has developed and gained the ability to see the past and the future. Dawn also retrieves a mysterious pink crystal orb from an Unown that appeared after it sensed that she and her friends are the only ones to help Grovyle return to the Pokemon World and solve another crisis.

Through many trails and tasks, and competing in the Colosseums and the Grand Festival of Orre and snagging and saving the Shadow Pokemon, Ash, Pikachu, Michael, Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle and Brock eventually learn that Mr. Verich whom they met earlier is actually Greevil, the leader of the reborn Team Cipher who is using a Shadow Lugia, nicknamed "XD01" to take over Orre.

With team work and aid, Ash and his friends rescue Lugia along with other Shadow Pokemon and defeat Greevil who is convinced by Eldes, one of his bodyguards and one of his two sons, to disband Cipher and hand themselves to the police, while his brother, Ardos, storms off angrily. Eldes then thanks Ash's group and hopes to have a battle again fair and square someday. Shortly after this, all of the Shadow Pokemon have been purified and return to normal, brought back to the Light and out of the Darkness. Ash also wins the Colosseums but he still wants to continue his journey to become a Pokemon Master, while Dawn ends up top 2nd in the Grand Festival but still wants to continue her journey.

During the first half of season 14: This adventure, in "Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Go-Getters out of Gate", sees the story of another human boy who turned into a Squirtle and arrived in the world of Pokemon in, meeting his new friends Charmander and Chikorita, who had formed the rescue team, Team Go-Getters and rescue Pichu's older brother Pikachu, forming rivally towards Team Meanies of Ganger, Ekans and Medicham. Squirtle decides to remain with Team Go-Getters and accepts his new life as a Pokemon.

Also during the first half of season 14: In the first canonical movie, "Aladdin and Mew", Ash and his friends arrive in the Kingdom of Agrabah of the Orre Region, where the Colosseum held by the Sultan is to take place, and get entangled with their new friend, Aladdin and his monkey Abu who are 'Street Rats', urchins of the streets, and become involved in the plot of the evil sorcerer Jafar who is the vizer of the Sultan, secretly plotting to take the throne for himself, with the assistance of his human-speaking parrot and sidekick named Iago.

The group stop the plot with the aid of a magical Genie who grants three wishes to whoever holds his Lamp he is imprisoned in, as well as the aid of the Legendary Pokemon Mew who lives in the Palace, rescuing the kingdom including Princess Jasmine, who falls in love with Aladdin as he loves her in return. Aladdin then uses his last wish to free Genie as the latter's own wish was freedom. After Genie leaves with a bonding goodbye to travel the world on his own, after Ash competes in the Colosseum, he and his companions continue on their Orre Region journey, promising to visit Aladdin, Jasmine, the Sultan and Abu someday and hopes to also see Genie during their future travels.

Second half of season 14: Ash's group, excluding Michael who remains behind in Orre, sail back to Pallet Town only for them and Team Rocket(who were following them in their submarine) to get sucked in by a portal which has them separated and land in the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world where it lacks humans. Ash and Pikachu, who now has the ability to talk in the Pokemon world and understand and speak to humans, meet Team Pokepals and the Wigglytuff Guild and both group learn of each others's journeys and adventures and experiences.

After Ash and Pikachu help save Treasure Town from Team Rocket(still following the protagonists), they are welcomed into the Guild to become the first human and Pokemon exploration, adopting the name of "AP(Short for Ash and Pikachu in english, and Adventure Partners in Japanese). Dawn and her Piplup end up on the Rescue Base and meet Team Go-Getters, but also encounter the new main antagonist of the second half: a Horchcrow who hates the world and is actually glad for the natural disasters that has been occuring on the Rescue Base island.

Brock briefly travels with the famous Team Charm and eventually arrives at the Guild, while earlier before his arrival, Ash learns that his ability to see through time is called the Dimensional Scream, which Pokepals-Piplup also has which has been the reason for Grovyle in locating the Time Gears during the near collaspe of Temporal Tower.

Team AP and Team Pokepals decide to ask Dialga at Temporal Tower for the reason for this, and arrive in the Hidden Land where they reuight with Grovyle, and Ash is shocked to discover that the Grovyle Team Pokepals is close friends with is the same one Dawn found back in Orre and that she knew where he actually came from.

However, while also meeting a Lucario who now guards the Hidden Land after arriving with amnesia, the group is attacked by a newly discovered Pokemon-Zoroark, a Pokemon that can create illusions and transform into anything and is one of the main reasons of Lucario's world's destruction. Lucario then gives Ash a blue crystal orb which is similiar to Dawn's pink one after thanking him for defeating Zoroark who, not willing to admit defeat, commits suicide by falling into the Sea of Time, despite the others's attempts to stop him.

Returning to Treasure Town, Ash and Pikachu meet up with Brock, and the group discover Dawn and Piplup's whereabouts. Ash, Pikachu, Brock, Team Pokepals and Grovyle then travel to the Rescue Base Island where Squirtle, beginning to question himself on how he turned into a Pokemon, is framed for a legend of a human trainer and their Gardivoir disturbing a Ninetails, and abandoned Gardivoir who sacrificed herself to save her cruel human trainer who would then be reborn as a Pokemon that would cause natural disasters to the Pokemon world.

Squirtle, along with Charmander, Chikorita, Dawn and Piplup, become fugitives and allowed to escape the mob of Pokemon Square thanks to Dusknoir who followed Ash's group back to the Pokemon world. Dusknoir then meets up with Ash's group and Team Pokepals who, while still supicious because of Dusknoir's evil ways, learn that he has since redeemed himself thanks to Grovyle, and the group soon journey to save Dawn's group and clear Squirtle's name. Along the way, Brock discovers a yellow crystal orb, which begins to glow upon reacting to Ash's blue crystal orb.

Eventually, they arrive at Ninetail's cave and save Dawn's group from Team ACT(Alakazam, Charizard and Tyranitar), and discover that Squirtle is not the same human from the legend, and neither is Pokepals-Piplup. After calming down Groudon which was awakened due to the disasters, the group learn that the crystal orbs Ash, Dawn and Brock have are the three pieces of the Tribe, an ancient crystal teleporation device that allows either a human and his/her group and/or Pokemon and their group to travel between Earth and the Pokemon World, also allowing the Pokemon group to speak human language on Earth, and the Pokemon from Earth outside of the Pokepals to speak in the Pokemon world and humans to understand and speak to them.

But it was shattered when the evil human trainer arrived, and so Uxie, Azelf and Mesprit hid the hidden pieces in three different worlds until their human world counterparts who share their personalities-Ash, Dawn and Brock-would arrive to save Dialga and Palkia and then find the orbs one by one to recomplete it once again.

However, the group also learn that a Meteor(called the great star by the Pokemon) is falling towards the Pokemon world, threating to destroy it and damange Earth. Ash's group, Team Pokepals, Team Go-Getters, Grovyle and Dusknoir decide to try and find a way to stop the Meteorfall and save the two worlds, and told to go and find Rayqayza at the Sky Tower to ask it to destroy the Meteor.

Squirtle in the meantime, having had dreams of Gardivoir, learns that he was chosen to come to this world to save it, and, wanting to find the courage within himself to do so, asked to be turned into a Pokemon and lose his memories up until now, but he is saddened to learn that once the world is saved, he will have to return to Earth as a human again, leaving his friends Charmander and Chikorita behind.

However, Horchcrow wants the meteor to destroy the worlds and ambushes the group. Dusknoir then sacrifices himself by taking Horchcrow and himself to the Spirit World, much to the group's dismay. Despite the loss of their friend, Ash's group continue onward until they find Rayqayza but are forced to fight him until he sees the Meteor and uses Hyperbeam to destroy it.

Briefly sent to the spirit due to the impact, Ash's group is saved by both Dusknoir and Ganger who return the group back to the Realm of the Living, where the Pokemon celebrate that the two worlds are once again saved. Soon, though, Squirtle starts to return to Earth, and shares a tearful goodbye to his friends, despite that Ash's group are the ones to use the Tribe now that it has been recompleted into one, and are now allowed to traverse between Earth and the Pokemon World whenever they wanted.

Just as Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup and Brock(and Team Rocket who tried to find a way to return home) were about to return to Earth themselves, Squirtle, through a wish that he wanted to stay in the Pokemon world forever, returns as a Pokemon much to everyone's relief and he rejoined the Go-Getters.

Grovyle, worried for Celebi's whereabouts and believes that she may be on Earth as well, despite to remain with Ash's group and promises his best friends Team Pokepals that he will return and come and visit. The season ends with Ash's group, now joined by Grovyle, return to Earth and back to Pallet Town, with Team Rocket also returning as well, and prepare their next journey.

* * *

 _Epilogue of Pokemon-Season 14..._

Even though Ash felt sorry for Dawn and Brock for not getting new clothes and only new back-packs, his friends didn't mind and said that it didn't matter. Now he himself wore clothes that his mother deemed fit for the Unova Region, the next region on his quest to become a Pokemon Master.

According to Professor Oak and Misty, who surprisingly came to visit to welcome Ash and Pikachu home, the Unova Region had a grand stadium city called Poketopia where both Colosseums and the Unova's Grand Festival was held at. This was the oppotunity that both Ash and Dawn didn't want to refuse, and Brock, wanting to learn more about Pokemon while also studying to become a Pokemon Doctor, decided to come along.

Right now, the companions stood outside of Ash's house like before, sights sight on heading to the Airport in Viridian City to take the Plane to the Unova Region. Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle and Brock were giving their goodbyes to Delia, Professor Oak, Mimey, Tracey and Misty.

"Well, guess we're off." Ash told his mother and friends that he and his companions were leaving behind once more.

"Good luck on your journey, the three of you." Professor Oak praised.

"Hope you guys will see more new Pokemon." Tracey said.

"Right!" Ash, Brock and Dawn praised.

"It was great to meet you and Tracey, Misty." Dawn said to the Cerulean Gym leader who blushed.

"Same to you, Dawn." Misty replied, "Make sure that you and Ash win the Poketopia Colosseum and Grand Festival."

"You got it!"

"You can count on that, and you keep up the great work at Cerulean Gym, Mist'!" Ash added.

"Pika, Pikachu Pi!" Pikachu added, with a fist of praise and good luck.

Delia, saddened to see her son once again leaving so soon just after he returned home, knew that she couldn't change his mind and wasn't surprised. He made her so proud in his accomplishments as a trainer and, while she had heard of what became of her beloved husband, which made her worry about her son even more, she somehow knew, while she didn't like the idea of him risking his life since he was still only ten years old, he has friends who were there, and the biggest courage she'd ever own.

"You be careful on your journey, and be sure to change your you-know-what., sweetheart." Delia said in her mother-tone.

Ash smiled, admittedly saddened to leave his mother behind again, but still promised, "I will. Don't worry."

' _And I'll be sure to help Grovyle find Celebi, no matter how long it takes._ ' Dawn thought to herself. She owed Grovyle, Team Pokepals, and especially Dusknoir that. Thinking about the latter Pokemon brought up memories of him sacrificing himself to stop Houchcrow which still ached her heart, but she knew, she had to keep to her promise to protect Grovyle and find Celebi.

With that, Ash and his companioned started off on the road leading to their destination, waving goodbye to everyone in Pallet Town and soon afterwards, the Unova Journey was about to begin.

However, hidden in their Hot-air Balloon as they overheard the 'twerps' next destination, Jessie, James and Meowth, getting a promotion and now having newer higher-technology for their next mission by their boss, Giovanni, grinned as they too made their way to the Air-port.

"Since those twerps are heading to where we're heading..." Jessie grinned evilly.

"With both Pikachu, Piplup, Grovyle and Unova Pokemon waiting for us to steal..." James added.

"D'ere's nothin' better than following d'em and di's time, we'll definitely be the winners!" Meowth cackled evilly.

"Look out, Unova! Team Rocket's Blasting towards you in the Speed of Light!" Team Rocket Trio Chorused.

"Wobbuffect!" Wobbuffect cheered as it came out of it's Pokeball, as usual.

What adventures both the heroes and the villian-trio were about to experience, was two steps closer to the fated destiny.

* * *

 **A/N: The next chapter/diary-summary will be the final one of the Galaxia Saga and then I start on re-writting the Chaos Saga of "Sailor Moon Continuum". Hopefully this is not as confusing as I'm trying not to make it.**

 **See you real soon!**


	5. Galaxia Saga Ends, Chaos Saga Begins

_**Sailor Moon Continuum-The Galaxia Saga.**_

 **Author's note: This is it. The big conclusion of the Galaxia Saga, which leads into the Chaos Saga.**

 **I don't own Sailor Moon, Cardcaptors, Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Disney or Pirates of the Caribbean. I don't even own Sailor Dark Moon.**

* * *

Middle-Year 3: 1998-The Legend Continues.

Pokemon: Battle Revolutions-Season 15.

Introduction of more main characters of season 15: Iris, Axew.

Main Antagonists of season 15: Team Plasma.

Story: After learning about the Unova Region from Professor Oak and Misty, Ash(who gets new clothes) travels with Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle and Brock once again to compete in the Poketopia Colosseums, gaining special badges for the competition, to which Poketopia also holds the Grand Festival of the Unova Region, meaning that Dawn can compete the Contests of Unova.

Upon arrival in Unova, meeting new rivals and discovering some newly discovered Pokemon along the way, Ash and his friends meet Iris, a would-be-Dragon-Master who is a wild girl from her village of the Dragon-type trainers Tribe, and her Pokemon Axew, and through a misevents, she decides to join the group on the new journey, unaware of Grovyle's past as a Pokemon from the Pokemon world. Team Rocket once again tries to steal their Pokemon and still end up failing(and blasting off each time), though Team Rocket is the least of Ash's new worries. Iris also soon learns of her own ability to read and understand the minds and hearts of Dragon Pokemon.

During the journey through out the Unova, Ash and his friends encounter the season's main antagonists, Team Plasma, a Knights Templar-esque group who seek to take Pokemon from Pokemon Trainers and give them to their leader to summon the Legendary Pokemon Zekrom and Reshiram to rule the world.

The group also encounter N, a young man who was originally the king of Team Plasma, but because of what happened during his encounter with Reshiram and learning of the leader's true evil ways, quit Team Plasma and hopes to protect Pokemon as he grew up with them. He soon discovers that balanced nature of humans and Pokemon after witnessing the strong bonded friendship of Ash and Pikachu.

The group also fight against Team Plasma just as Poketopia's competition was about to begin, and fight against Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma and manage to save Zekrom and Reshiram, while Team Plasma end up arressted and defeated with the aid of Team Rocket.

Ash and Dawn soon compete in the Unova Poketopia, where Ash comes out top 2nd, and Dawn wins the Grand Festival, becoming Top Coordinator of Unova. In the end of the season, Iris decides to travel to Johto to continue her journey, while Dawn, Piplup and Grovyle decide to travel to the Houen Region to continue in competing in the Pokemon Contests as well as searching for Celebi, and share tearful goodbyes with Ash, Pikachu and Brock.

As as the trio arrive back in Kanto, they get a surprise reunion with May who just came out top 2nd in the Sinnoh Grand Festival, and her brother Max who once again got permission to travel with his sister and friends. Both reveal of the final Pokemon Tornament in Cona City Stadium in Cona Valley of the Ameria Region for trainers who had competed in the Kanto League, the Johto League, the Houen League, the Kanto Battle Frontier, the Sinnoh League, the Orre and Unova Colosseums and got decent points.

Since Ash also competed in the Orange League and became the new champion, he is exicted to learn that if he wins the Cona City tornament, he can finally become a Pokemon Master. The season ends with Ash's determination to travel through out Ameria, beginning his final journey to become a Pokemon Master, and which where his real destiny is about to take place.

* * *

Pokemon: Maps of Life-Season 16-The final Main season of Pokemon.

Main characters of season 16: Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May, Max, Jessie, James, Meowth.

Introduction of more main characters:

Pokemon characters(for movie 16)-Simon, Jake, Savanna.

Pirates of the Caribbean characters-Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Hector Barbossa, Joshmee Gibbs, Marty, Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti.

Disney/Mickey Mouse/Kingdom Hearts character(for Pokemon movie 15)-King Mickey(Mickey Mouse).

Main Antagonists of season 16: Team Nappers, Cutler Beckett, Darkrai, Roxer(of movie 16).

Returning characters:

Pokemon characters-guest appearences: Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle, Team Pokepals(Piplup and Chimchar), Dusknoir, Casey.

Sailor Moon characters(for Pokemon movie 16)-Sailor Moon(Serena), Sailor Mercury(Amy), Sailor Mars(Raye), Sailor Jupiter(Lita), Sailor Venus(Mina), Sailor Mini Moon(Rini).

Cardcaptors(Cardcaptor Sakura) characters(for Pokemon movie 16)-Sakura Avalon, Madision, Kero.

Story: In the final season of Pokemon, season 16(The Ameria Arc), Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Brock, and their old friends May and Max, who are travelling with them as May wants to compete in the Ameria Grand Festival to become Top Coordinator, travel to the Ameria region to collect Amerian Medallions for the Tornament and Ribbions for the Grand Festival.

However, this journey will be unlike any other, and it will also effect Ash's life and it will lead him into a destiny that will change everything forever. At the start of the journey, Ash's group meet the infamous and legendary Captain Jack Sparrow, his fellow Captain, Hector Barbossa and their crew and still surviving ship, the Black Pearl, who are all actually immortal, having lived for more than 200 years, and rather than doing like normal Pirates world, they travel across the seas each generation to see the change of the world each century.

While skeptical with these Pirates, Ash soon learns that Jack is a good man and becomes friends with him. Team Rocket again follows, but also learn of the Black Pearl's existance, and decided to steer clear from it in fear of becoming 'cursed'. During the journey, they also encounter Team Nappers, an organization whose plots are much more darker than even Cipher-They plan to experiment and/or eliminate Pokemon from existance. Among the members is a clumsy and lazy member named Myde, a slacker who rather plays his sitar than fight.

On top of that, Ash's group soon also discover that the Pokemon world is again in trouble, after Dawn, Piplup and Grovyle payed a visit to Team Pokepals, which May and Max learn of the Pokemon world's existance, as do Misty who, halfway through the season, arrives in Ameria after her sister Daisy, who surprisely felt that she should start having Pokemon Gym battles, decides to take over the gym as Gym Leader, giving Misty the freedom to travel again and returns to Ash's group permemantly, and Casey, who travelled to Houen and met and became best friends with Dawn and decided to travel with her.

Soon the group find that the cause of Temporal Tower's near collaspe, Pokepals-Piplup's memory loss and transformation into a Pokemon after being separated from Grovyle during time-travel, and Meteorfall were all caused by Darkrai, the Nightmare Pokemon who plots to rule the Pokemon world of darkness as it's King, and has plotted to disturb Space by putting Palkia into a nightmare. With the aid of Cresselia, the Dream Pokemon, Ash's group defeat Darkrai who attempts to escape through a Passage of Time, but was attacked by Palka and is lost somewhere in Time, rendered to memory loss, just like Piplup.

However, it was only just the beginning of the adventure to come.

The Darkrai Trilogy-During the events of season 16: During the adventure is a special trilogy which leads to Darkrai's and Team Nappers' ultimate defeat. In the first part of the trilogy "Dangers of Nightmares", finds Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max, during a festival, learn from Nurse Joy about the Legendary Long Year, an ancient year that happens once every 1,000 years where five months are repeated three times or twice, and many legendary things happen with three chosens soon to meet, until December arrives and a new normal year begins and this year, 1998, is the Legendary Long Year.

The group also end up being the ones to find Celebi and inform Dawn's group, much to Grovyle's relief. However, things get ugly when Ash and Pikachu are both struck and then end up experiencing many things, having become separated from their friends, and travel across Ameria to find them. Facing against some betrayal and enemies that seem unstoppable while meeting up with some friends, Ash and Pikachu face off against Team Nappers before they encounter Darkrai who, after their last battle, ended up in the new future, and soon met Zoroark who not only faked his death in the second half of season 14, but was also the cause of Grovyle and Celebi being transported into the past and on Earth in the first place. He helped Darkrai regain his memories. Darkrai tells Ash and Pikachu what they had experienced since the mysterious attack was actually Darkrai placing them into the same nightmare.

Nearly falling to their deaths in their battle against Darkrai, as the fabrication of nightmares become unstable and should anyone get injured too much after falling into the darkness of the nightmares, they will disappear in the dream world and die in the real world, Ash and Pikachu manage to escape and awaken from their nightmare and reuniting with their friends, including Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle, Casey, and both Lurcario and Dusknoir who both survived their suicidal sacrifices. However, Darkrai also escapes and attempts to steal three Time Gears to enter the Core of Earth to freeze and destroy Earth to rule the Pokemon world. Ash and his friends fail to stop Darkrai, so instead, deciding to stop Darkrai once and for all, Ash, Pikachu, Dawn, Piplup, Brock, Team Pokepals, Grovyle and Dusknoir decide to travel to the Core of Earth to stop Darkrai while May, Misty and Max stay behind.

In the second part of the trilogy, "Raquayza and the Rebirth of the Flying Dutchmen", has Team Nappers leader to be revealled; Cutler Beckett, a former leader of the now closed-down East Indian Trading Company who was reborn after his death 200 years earlier, and having regained his memories at the age of fifteen, funded Team Nappers to eliminate Pokemon and Pirates. He is also an evil enemy of Captain Jack Sparrow, plotting to get rid of the "Sailor Team" before they meet and would eventually travel back in time to ensure his death in the past and saving the freedom of humanity and Pokemon.

Katie, a young Pokemon Ranger who is on an assignment to stop Beckett's evil plans, resolves to find the 'descendant' of the legendary Jack Sparrow, thinking that Jack is the descendant and not realising that Jack is actually immortal, to get answers and how to stop Beckett once and for all. Jack in the meantime, sailing in the Amerian Oceans, has an encounter with Pokepals-Piplup's human father, Jason, who died before the future changed, and, having been given permission to visit Jack who is one of those who witnessed and met people from the future, warns him about the return of Davy Jones who, still angered after 200 years, plots to take Ash and a Grovyle to the Locker, and gives Jack a sappire necklace as a compass that would lead to Ash's whereabouts to protect him.

Jack is also horrified to learn that Will Turner and his wife, Elizabeth Swann, who had both died peacefully after ten years of separation, were reborn and were arressted by Beckett. Fearing that history will repeat itself and involve everyone in the 20th Century, Jack makes sail with the Black Pearl crew to find Ash's group, despite Barbossa's suspiscion.

Meanwhile, Ash's group journey through the Core of Earth in search of Darkrai, discovering Pokemon who lived in the Core from the outside world for peace and safekeeping. Encountering many problems in the Core of Earth, Ash discovers that he has more special abilities that are growing within his heart despite being a normal Pokemon trainer. The group eventually manage to prevent Darkrai from freezing Raquayza and take back the Time Gears, but once again, Darkrai escapes. Thankful, Raquayza sends Ash and his group back to the surface, where they find themselves in the Caribbean at the outside coast of both the Ameria Region and America.

There, they are reunited with May, Misty and Max who, with the help of Kate and the Black Pearl crew, were able to locate where they were as they began to greatly worry, having been joined by Elizabeth Swann who managed to escape and joins them on the journey to find Will who, sent by Beckett to retrieve Jack's Compass as promise for Pardon and unknowingly repeating history from 200 years ago, and eventually reunite with Will himself.

However, the original Davy Jones has also returned due to Darkrai reviving him, and is left with no other choice but to somewhat repeat history to ensure Ash's safety. Davy Jones in the meantime, knowing that Ash has connections with the "Sailor Team", has him and a Grovyle to be sent to the Locker to change history.

To ensure the safety of their friends, Ash and Grovyle both decide to sacrifice themselves and become trapped in the Locker along with the Black Pearl, sorrowing their friends, Pikachu especially, but not before Jack hands Ash over the heart of Davy Jones which was somehow recreated, inside a jar of dirt which will give them a chance to save Ash and Grovyle. Ash and Grovyle's friends soon unite for the upcoming final battle against Darkrai to rescue Ash and Grovyle, and to stop Team Nappers and Davy Jones once and for all.

In the final part of the trilogy, "The fall of Darkrai", it sees Ash's companions and the Pirates of the Black Pearl seeking a ship and a crew from Singapore, where Sao Yen, the great-great nephew of the late Sao Fang and the new Pirate Lord of Singapore, via an agreement with Will, agrees to lend the group a ship and a crew he originally arranged for another fellow captain who had died a month earlier, while Jack uses the cut out old Navigational Charts he kept for 200 years since the first demise of Beckett. Darkrai, who began to show systems of change after Ash and Grovyle's sacrifices, begins to regret his actions and, via advise from the ghost of Zoroark, begins a task of redemption, slowly coming out of the darkness that seemed to have rather been taken control of him.

When the group arrive in the Locker the same way Jack's rescue had been before he and the crew became immortal, Ash and Grovyle, with mysterious help, arrive on the Black Pearl, though they learn that Elizabeth was the main reason why Ash and Grovyle chose to sacrifice themselves. With the Dimensional Scream and Jack's memories, Ash manages to send himself and everyone on board the Black Pearl back to the Realm of the Living.

On a long journey through out the seas to the 100th Brethren Court with the also immortalized other Pirate Lords, Ash's group begin a task that is testing their friendship and trust, not to mention that Ash learns that the only for things to return to normal is that Darkrai is to be killed by someone with a powerful aura but he hesitates, having loved Pokemon so much, and Ash never wants to kill any one. However, with the knowlage of a difficult choice by Jack, Will and Grovyle, Ash begins to realise he may not have a choice.

Sao Yen is presumed dead after the Flying Dutchmen attacks his ship and Elizabeth retakes her previous role as Pirate Lord, and reclaims her title as a Pirate King. Ash also meets Captain Teague(who was mysteriously kept alive due to Jack's immortality), Jack's immortalized father who gives him words of some comfort, and knowlages that Jack sees Ash like his own son.

The final battle begins harshly as a Maelstrom which was created by both Calypso, the Goddess of the Sea and Arceus, the God and creator of all Pokemon who is the being higher than Dialga and gave future-Piplup, Grovyle, Dusknoir, Celebi and the other Pokemon from the dark future a second chance and new life nearly swallows up everyone. Will and Elizabeth remarry, Jack faces a final stand off with Davy Jones, Darkrai arrives and has finally come to atone for his crimes, briefly joins Team Pokepals and Ash and Pikachu in the final battle, before Davy Jones comes to kill Darkrai himself to destroy the "Sailor Team".

Ash's Aura and the blood from Arceus during the epic battle aganist Darkrai and Beckett creates the Sacred Sword, choosing Ash to temporaly wield it. Darkrai, who found out about his death, apologuises before forcing the guilt-ridden Ash to stab him with the Sacred Sword, sending him to his demise, and erases Davy Jones from existance, causing everything to revert back to normal. It also gives the Black Pearl group a chance to send Will and Elizabeth back to the Flying Dutchmen and finish off Beckett once and for all, this time, he dies forever, and Space and Time returns to normal in the Realm of Light, the nightmare of Darkrai finally over, despite Ash's guilt, but he states that he'll recover eventually.

With everything back to normal and the terror of Darkrai finally finished, the Pokemon world is finally in true peace. Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, May and Max depart from their friends who leave to continue their own adventures, but not before Jack entrusts Ash with his magical compass, deciding to go more 'modern' and now uses a Poke-navi to travel around the world, much to Barbossa's annoyance. Celebi also decides to remain with May as her part of her team, while Grovyle remains with Dawn, and Dusknoir, having grown to love Earth, travels alone to find a human partner of his own.

As Ash is the Compass' new possessor, the trilogy ends with him and his friends continuing on their journey through out the Ameria Region.

Movie 15: "Kyrem and the secrets of the Regi-King": After Darkrai's demise and the defeat of Team Nappers, the adventures in Ameria for Ash and his friends continue, as they are closer to their goal. However, the struggle of Keldeo, the fourth Musketeer of the Musketeer legends, during a battle against Kyrem for Regigigas's secrets, Ash's guilt for killing Darkrai increased and he and Pikachu become separated from their friends along with Keldeo and begins to question his future as a Pokemon trainer.

However, an encounter with a strange but friendly humaniod mouse named Mickey and his pet normal dog named Pluto, hearing that Mickey had similiar guilt a long time ago and had learnd to move on while being reminded of that friends and families were more important, Ash's guilt dims and he and the others arrive on time to save his friends from Kyrem and Regigigas who are struck in a heavy battle. At the end of the film, Keldeo reunights with his group, the two other Legendary Pokemon depart in peace, Mickey and Pluto return to their home, and Ash and his friends continue their journey for Cona City, Ash's final destination.

Back in the main story: Having gained all of their positions of their final battles, May becomes top Coordinator of Ameria, and Ash, with all of his Pokemon, surprisingly and shockingly defeats the Mystical Mastermind who is the strongest trainer in the world, despite heavy defeats of his Pokemon except for Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile, becoming the world's youngest Pokemon Master on Earth and finally fufilled his life-long dream. With his friends, both human and Pokemon, family, Ash celebrates his epic victory.

Movie 16: "Sailor Moon and Genesect: The Reversed Light": Between Ash's victory celebration and his return home to Pallet Town in the final episode with his companions, the group meet Serena and her group who had come to see the epic battle, inspiring Serena to having her wanting to become a Pokemon Master to keep herself busy while she waits to get married to Darien, much to her guardians's shock, though Ash's group do not yet realise that Serena and her group are the Sailor Scouts, as they had learned about Sailor Moon's existance through out season 16.

Ash also meets three teenage rookie trainers, Simon who owns a Grovyle nicknamed Gaia, Jake who owns a Sabyle nicknamed Seth, and Savanna who is the daughter of her father's dragon-trainer tribe and owns a Gabite nicknamed Alice, and the three groups form a friendship. They also meet an extinct Pokemon Genesect who befriends the group, which her own kind also live in Cona Valley sanctuary just recently, hiding from humans until meeting Ash and Serena.

During this time, Sakura, Madision and Kero, who also came with Sakura's older brother Tori and best friend Julien, and had arrived to see the final epic battle as well, meet Rini who returned to the 20th Century with a Pokemon of her own, and she quickly becomes good friends with Sakura and Madision. Rini also has a cresent moon winged badge which even she has no idea where it came from.

Not long after, though, an evil Military group, led by the villinous Roxer who targets Ash and Serena due to having realised that both of them are part of an ancient legend he must destroy in order to revive the evil Pokemon King to control all Pokemon and seek the Reversed Light, an ancient light sought out by those who can use it's power to either grant them any desired wishes or to reverse history to change his fate of becoming stone by the shiny red Genesect who was aided by Queen Serenity, Sir Aaron and Clow Reed who arrived from the future before his death to aid the other two who he became friends with.

Since Serena is Queen Serenity's daughter as well as being Sailor Moon, Ash's aura is the same as Sir Aaron's but now more powerful yet still growing, and Sakura is the successor of Clow Reed, they are the next and real chosens to defeat the Evil King once and for all. Forced to reveal their idenities as Sailor Scouts, and Sakura is forced to reveal her magical powers as a Cardcaptor, Ash and all his friends, including Simon, Jake and Savanna, travel with Genesect to stop Roxer and the Evil King.

They eventually gain the Reversed Light but still have to stop Roxer. Genesect alone calls upon her five other remaining kind, including her leader, the original red Genesect who then summons Arceus, Dialga, Lugia, Dialga, Kyogre, Raqayza, Suicune, Latios and Latias against Roxer who summons and controls Kyrem, Reshiram, Zekrom, Palkia, Groudon, Moltres, Zapdous, Articuno, Entei and Raikou against an epic Legendary battle, with the Sailor Scouts, Ash and his group fighting against the Military and defeat Roxer.

Sailor Moon, Ash and Sakura, along with Genesect go and face the evil King themselves, this time combining their abilities to destroy the Evil King rather than reseal him, as he was part of Chaos. With the evil enemies defeated, and the controlled Legendary Pokemon finally freed, the Reversed Light grants Serena, Raye, Amy, Lita, Mina, the unknowingly Darien, and Kaylie to have their ages reversed by two years this once while they, Ash's group, Sakura's group, their other trusted allies, and even Team Rocket keeping their original memories while everyone else on Earth who do not know of the Sailor Scouts's idenities are given new memories. The Sailor Scouts(Rini and Sailors Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn included)'s powers also reverse back to when they first began to protect Earth, and they don't mind despite being told that this was the destined path of their true destiny that's about to begin soon.

Back in the Main story: After the final movie ends with Serena's group and Sakura's group both returning to their hometowns in Japan, Ash and his companions return to Pallet Town and briefly seperate to return to their homes. Ash and Pikachu soon get a surprise visit when Misty, Brock, May and Max return, deciding to stay with them for a while longer and hope to have more adventures.

Both season 16 and the Galaxia Saga concludes with Ash getting a letter from Serena and, despite wanting to be normal, decides to become a member of the Sailor Team, with his companions by his side, and the first saga ends with Ho-Oh, it's task for showing Ash is destiny complete, flies away from Pallet Town for the final time.

But the adventures of Sailor Moon, Sakura and Ash do not end here, as the adventures of the chosens and their companions continue in the Chaos Saga.

* * *

 _Epilogue of the Galaxia Saga..._

In Neo Tokyo...

It felt strange to be fourteen years old again after two years, but Serena supposed that it was due to the Reversed Light within her, her four guardians and best friends, her future husband and her sister that not only rendered them to being two years younger which thankfully wasn't going to age them backwards repeatedly, as they will still age foward to become sixteen/eighteen again in two years time.

It was a bit of a down-side, but that was the rules of Neo Tokyo; the age limit is up fourteen years. Once you hit fifteen, you're not allowed to become a Pokemon Trainer.

"Everything okay, Serena?"

Flinching in fright, Serena whirled around to see that Rini had somehow silently opened the door. While the teenager was happy to have her future-daughter's company as the latter was going to stay for a while, she got a bit annoyed for being startled.

"Don't scare me like that!" Serena scowled.

"Gee, sorry." Rini grumbled, before repeating her question, "Is everything okay?"

Blinking and then realising what the pink-haired little girl meant, Serena relaxed and replied, "Yeah, I'm okay. I was just thinking, how everything Earth's been through for the last two years, and not just any of us here in Neo Tokyo, but in many other places..."

* * *

In Tomedeo...

"You should go." Sakura's father encouraged, as he, Sakura and Tori were at the dinner table at home. Sakura had requested that, after meeting up with Ash, Serena and their friends in Cona City, that she and Madision, inspired by May, want to become Pokemon Coordinators, but felt uncertain due to their schooling here.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, hesitatedly. She and Kero had already discussed this with Yue and even told him that it was okay that he said no, but to their surprise, he praised it and with Sakura's request, promised to protect her family should she not be on time if anything happened.

"Everyone has their own future, Sakura. You make sure to keep up with your travel-studies." Adien nodded.

Sakura turned to her brother, asking, "Tori...are you okay with this?"

Being the older brother that he was, Tori replied, "It's my job to keep you safe...but I guess I can't keep you safe forever, I suppose. Good luck in the Contests."

Sakura smiled happily and in relief, "You're the best."

"And Madision's going too?" Adien asked.

"Yeah. Mrs. Taylor was a little nervous, but she's happy to see me and Madision become Coordinators." Sakura replied.

Within the next few months, the first Pokemon Coordinator journey of Sakura, Madision and Kero were about to begin after getting permission from their school and shared saddened goodbye to their friends who promised to be watching on TV to see the two of them for the Contests.

* * *

In the Orre Region...

Even though she had sensed strong energy within a ten year old boy with a Pikachu a while back, Kaylie never got the chance to meet him and decided that it was for the best. She had just rechieved another letter from Serena and was relieved to have the answer of why she herself was fourteen and her powers rendered to standard, which was just fine.

She gazed up to her window of the nice, sunny day, and smiled. She had a feeling that she would be seeing her sister and friends again in the near future.

* * *

Sailing in the middle of the ocean between The Ameria Region and Africa...

The Black Pearl was still many days away from their destination and were close to their next stop for supplies, but that was just fine for the crew of the Black Pearl. Captain Sparrow was at the helm, his new miniture computer navigator in hand and nodded.

After meeting with Ash and his friends, Jack realised that this was just the beginning of what the boy and everyone else he would soon meet or had already met were about to face.

Jack just hoped that it wasn't going to be as drastic as he thought.

* * *

In Disney Castle in the Multiverse...

In the library of the castle, Mickey was doing paper-work as he pondered on his little adventure on Earth in the Solar Universe with his meeting with Ash and couldn't help but think that the boy reminded him so much of a friend he once met ten years ago during another crisis.

Suddenly, the King flinched before gazing up at the glass ceiling, his brows furrowing slightly in concern.

Something was about to happen again. Darkness was about to strike.

* * *

Through out other places on Earth...

Dawn, Piplup, Grovyle and Casey had just finished their Houen Region adventure and were now sailing on a cruise liner back to the Sinnoh Region before they would decide to where their next journey would be.

At the same time, Iris was now on a journey through the Orange Islands to continue her dream of becoming a Pokemon Dragon Master.

Amara, Mitchelle, Trisa and Hotaru were at the park in Neo Tokyo, gazing up at the sky and although they sensed that something was amiss and was about to happen, for once, it wasn't going to be in Japan, but somewhere else.

In Hong Kong, both Li Showron and Meilin Rai were training together once again even though Li was getting and sending letters from/to Sakura, as did Meilin who was talking about becoming a Pokemon Trainer to explore the world to improve her own skills.

In England, Eli Moon and the others with him were pondering on the future trials Sakura and her friends would have to face, but he knew that the true one who would be facing this was the one whom Sakura met recently.

* * *

In the Pokemon World...

On the Explorers Continant, Team Pokepals continued their adventures of exploring the world and saving many innocent Pokemon with the aid of the Wigglytuff Guild, while on the Rescue Continant, Team Go-Getters continued their duties in rescuing Pokemon in many situations and making new friends as well.

* * *

In Pallet Town back on Earth...

Ash and Pikachu were sitting on a tree branch in the fields, gazing at the sky and having many thoughts of their adventures together.

"Can't believe it's been such a long time since we first met, Pikachu. And the Legendary Long year isn't even over yet." Ash was saying to his best friend.

"Pika." Pikachu agreed with a nod.

Despite that his dream had finally come true, Ash gazed up at the sky, admitting, "Still...there's still so much to do. I can't help but feel like...like I need to go out there and help Serena to protect the Universe."

Pikachu looked confused, making Ash continue, "You know what? I think I should go and become a member of their group. I'd hate to do this to Mom, but I'm worried that there might be more bad guys out there, wanting to hurt both people and Pokemon, and I don't want that to happen."

Suddenly realising what Ash was talking about, Pikachu quickly shared his trainer's determination.

And when Ash retrieved a letter from Serena short time later, he, Pikachu, along with Misty, Brock, May and Max deciding to join him, Ash began a new journey, this time on a new goal to become a member of the Sailor Team.

* * *

Somewhere in the Realm of Light...

Galaxia continued on her journey to atone for her actions, reviving those who died by her hand and Chaos's soul, returning the Star Seeds to their rightful owners. She landed in another world and gazed up at the starry sky.

She wondered how the two Princesses of the Moon that were living on Earth were doing, and hoped that they would find peace.

But fully unaware of what was about to take place next.

* * *

Back in Neo Tokyo on Earth...

As Serena had said this, Rini had joined her while the former went up to her window, gazing at the sky, deep in thoughts. Luna, who had also arrived, joined the both of them, wondering what Serena was thinking about.

"I wonder how everyone is doing?" Serena said aloud, more to herself than to both Rini and Luna, continuing, "And...I can't help but worry that maybe it's not really over, even though there weren't any monsters from the darkness lately."

"It'll come around." Luna said, assuringly. "Serena, you've come this far and none of us are letting you do this alone."

"Yeah, and it doesn't matter whatever else the bad guys have, we can handle it!" Rini added, optimistically.

With this realization, Serena smiled warmly to both of them, nodding, "Thanks, guys."

And thus, the joined destinies of the three chosens of Earth has been fufilled, but they would be facing many more challenges as well as more secrets of both the Past and the Future in this Continuum that will always keep on effecting Sailor Moon, the Sailor Scouts, Sakura, her Cardcaptor companions, and Ash Ketchum and his human and Pokemon friends.

 _Thus ends  
The Galaxia Saga._

 _Yet the story continues in...  
The Chaos Saga._

* * *

 **A/N: So we've come to the end of the Galaxia Saga. I'll try and post the Chaos Saga as soon as possible after I've finished my other main-written stories.**

 **To those who read this, thanks for sticking around for the Sailor Moon Continuum series, as the adventures for our heroes continues, as most of you know. See you in my other stories as well as the Chaos Saga.**


End file.
